The present invention relates generally to the field of water heaters and more particularly toward a device for keeping a portion of a body of water free from ice.
Pond heaters are required in ponds that support living creatures, like fish and plants. Living creatures, through respiration and other processes, release waste gases and products into their environment, i.e., the pond. The process of decomposition releases waste products into the environment as well. Normally, the gases in the water can achieve equilibrium with the air. The gas exchange process occurs at the surface of the water, where the air and water meet. However, when the surface of the water is frozen, no gas exchange can occur. The cessation of gas exchange results in the accumulation of waste gases in the water. When the concentration of waste gases in the water reach a toxic level, the fish and plants will die. For a homeowner who has time and money invested in a pond, this can be an expensive proposition. To combat this problem, pond heaters were developed to keep some part of the water""s surface free from ice. Present pond heaters perform their role within their design limitations. However, while these pond heaters are effective, they are also costly to operate and potentially dangerous to use. They are costly because they operate at a typical 1250 to 1500 watts or more. Such heaters are potentially dangerous because the heating element is unshielded and very hot. Inadvertent contact with the heating element will cause severe burns.
Thus there is a need for a heater that allows not only the exchange of gases, but that also provides some insulative properties to allow the heater to operate more efficiently, significantly reducing the power consumption and increasing the safety of the heater.